


Like Son, Like Mother

by Bumping_Bees



Series: Inktober 2018 [29]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, French Characters, German Eren Yeager, Inktober 2018, M/M, POV Carla Yeager, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees/pseuds/Bumping_Bees
Summary: Jägers have a thing for Ackermans.Written for Inktober.





	Like Son, Like Mother

**Author's Note:**

> I ship this so hard.
> 
> Written for Inktober Day 29.
> 
> Prompt: I like you.

  
When my son suggested I meet his boyfriend's mother, I never expected her to be everything I've ever wanted in my life.

Kuchel smiles at me, her blue eyes twinkling with warmth. Her long black hair flows around her slender shoulders. She wraps her arms around me in a hug.

I blink, my heart leaping in my chest. I hug her back.

"Carla, my son has told me so much about you." My knees go weak. Her French accent pairs with her soft voice beautifully.

"Mom," Eren sighs impatiently.

He's holding Levi's hand and giving me the look he reserves for when he's asked me something multiple times.

"I'm listening."

"Levi and I are going to go study in the yard, okay?"

I nod and Eren dips his head, whispering into my ear. " _Mom, du umarmst sie immer noch_."

I feel my cheeks heat up and I quickly step away from Kuchel. She's still smiling. Eren and Levi grin at each other and run off.

"Sorry about that. Can I interest you in some cake?" I ask, meeting Kuchel's eyes.

She smiles brighter. "I would love that. I brought my special tea. Would you like some?"

"Thank you." I smile back and lead her to the kitchen. I fill the kettle and show her how to work it before going to the bienenstich torte I made this morning.

Eren's eaten half of it already. That boy, I swear. I pull out two small plates and two teacups. When the cake and the tea is ready, we sit at the table.

"What kind of cake is this?" Kuchel asks at the same time as I ask, "What kind of tea is this?"

We look at each other and start giggling.

"In English, this type of cake is called bee sting cake," I say, covering my mouth to muffle my laughter.

"Strange wording," Kuchel murmurs, taking a small bite. "It's delicious!"

I grin and take a sip of the blue tea she's made. "I'm glad you like it. This tea tastes incredible."

"Thank you, I make it myself."

"What is in it?"

"Family secret." She grins and winks. "Maybe I'll teach you someday when we're family."

I feel my cheeks turn pink. I know she means if our sons marry, but my mind goes elsewhere. "They're still in high school," I chuckle, glancing out the kitchen window.

Our sons are sitting in our hammock. Levi appears to be reading a textbook to Eren.

"I wasn't talking about them." Kuchel is watching me with amusement when I turn my gaze back to hers.

"What do you mean?" I feel the heat climbing back up my cheeks.

" _J'ai l'intention de vous faire mienne_."

I have no idea what she just said, but my heart is racing. "Ah, I don't understand French."

"You'll learn." She winks again. "In the meantime, would you like to go to dinner with me?"

"Sure." I know I'm blushing. "Let me go get the boys."

Her hand reaches across the table and covers mine. "I was thinking just the two of us."

* * *

 

"Are our parents flirting?" I interrupt Levi, watching my mom blush again through the window.

Levi doesn't even look up from the book. "Yep."

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Mom, du umarmst sie immer noch.  
> Mom, you're still hugging her. 
> 
> J'ai l'intention de vous faire mienne.  
> I intend to make you mine. 
> 
> I'm also writing for kinktober. Check out my other fic for these two there. It's a continuation of this story.
> 
> If you liked this story, feel free to leave a comment. I love it when people say hi. ♡♡♡


End file.
